Just Your Typical Friday
by Simplest Writer
Summary: Percy is back at Camp. And just in time for capture the flag. (Percabeth)


**Hey guys. I wrote this little piece during geometry. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Summer was Percy's favorite time of the year. It was warm and sunny. He could be outside playing with his friends. Hanging out with Annabeth. Summer was his favorite because he always spent it in Camp Half-Blood. A magical camp that was built to protect and train Greek demigods. Percy loved spending time here because a monster did not attack him every day. So the camp served its purpose.<p>

Like he had also mentioned, he loved spending time with Annabeth. Ever since the Titan War, Percy and Annabeth had been in a relationship. They had been torn apart several times. They had to endure Tartarus with just themselves and few allies. Percy himself still hadn't not recovered from _that_ experience. Occasionally he still had nightmares. Vivid ones. It was a thing for demigods. Their dreams weren't actually dreams. They were visions of the past, present, or future. It got very tiresome.

Today was just a typical friday. He was currently inside his cabin. The Poseidon cabin that is. Yep. Ol' god of the sea was his father. Percy had talked to Poseidon several times, more than any demigod had ever talked with their godly parents. Percy liked to say he had a close relationship with him. Okay. Maybe 'close' was stretching it too far. But, hey. They still cared for one another.

His cabin smelt like the sea. There were not a lot of things occupying his humble abode. Just a bunk bed. A few books. A desk and a fountain with Poseidon as the main piece. Percy didn't have any actual demigod siblings. Well. At least that he knew about. You see. Poseidon had made a deal that he couldn't have children because they were to powerful. Well one day, Percy was born. And Percy honestly hoped he didn't have a brother or a sister. What Percy had endured was terrible.

He did have a brother though. His name was Tyson. A Cyclops. Most of his other siblings didn't have any human blood in them. Unless they had just eaten an innocent human.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. He grunted has he heaved himself from his bed. He opened the door and found Annabeth standing there. She was wearing jean shorts and her orange half-blood shirt. Her blond her was in a ponytail and her eyes were as steely as ever.

"Well. Are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Oh. What? Yeah. Come in," he motioned for her to come in. Percy, now with Annabeth inside his cabin, took notice at how messy his cabin was. There were clothes everywhere. He had a couple cans of Pepsi strewn across his room, "Excuse the mess. Tyson still hasn't gotten here and I can't clean this all by myself."

Annabeth smirked at him, "I still wondered how you made it to eighteen. You can barely take care of yourself."

"I can too," he huffed, "I just don't have to 'cause I have you and my other friends."

"Darn right you need me to survive," she cast him a wink.

"That's not what… never mind," he said. Not wanting to argue.

She walked around his cabin. She picked up a few papers and read through them, "Is this your marine biology research?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to find a good way to dis-pollute the rivers in New York," he said as he walked over to her, "so far, I have come up with sand dollars. But I don't have that many at my disposal."

She read through it again. Her eyes locked in concentration, "This is really good Perce. I didn't know you were actually capable of writing material like this."

"Hardy. Har. Har. Maybe if you actually believed in me, you wouldn't be so shocked," he said.

"I do believe in you. It's just, Percy have you read this. This is so informational. You're really good at doing stuff when you enjoy the topic."

"Yeah. I just hope they like my research and accept my application."

"Percy. They will. This paper is borderline genius!" she said dramatically.

"Thanks, but I still have those doubts yah know?" he paused, "How's your search for a college going."

"Well Syracuse have offered me a full ride to their architecture school," she said.

"That's perfect," he exclaimed.

They stood in silence. Both pondering what to say next.

"Have you talked to Nico lately?" Annabeth asked.

"No. I haven't seen him in awhile," Percy sighed, "I really miss him. He was like my little brother. I just never would've thought he liked me that way."

"Hey, it's okay. He just needs time. Nico is not young anymore. He'll find a nice guy," Annabeth said as she headed towards the door, "remember we have capture the flag."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me," he said.

"I swear. You would not survive one day without me seaweed brain," she said as she closed the door. Leaving Percy with his thoughts.

He decided, even as dreadful as it sounded, that he was going to clean his cabin. He lifted all the clothes from the floor and threw them on the hamper. After that, he threw all the soda cans in the garbage. He swept and dusted everything. Changed his bed sheets, and swept the steps in front oh his cabin. By the time he was done. The dinner bell rung.

He made his way to the mess hall. He sat by himself, being that there were no other Poseidon children at camp. He ate in silence, until capture the flag was announced. Poseidon was paired up with the Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, and the a few other cabins. Annabeth had gotten the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin, along with some other very useful demigods.

Percy decided to talk some strategy with Jason and Clarisse.

"I say you lead the other cabins to the right flank," Clarisse advised.

"Yeah. We could do that. You could take a few of the Aphrodite and Hypnos to push the red team towards the river, where I will be waiting," Jason said, pointing at Clarisse.

"That's great. Then we'll have Percy use the water to attack them from the left. This will be over quickly," Clarisse said. A grin spread across her face.

"I think you should have Piper and the Hermes Cabin guarding our flag. Piper's charmspeak could give our retrieval team enough time to get back with the flag," Percy added in.

Clarisse's smile widened, "Perfect. I'll go tell the others. See yah in the battle field!"

Jason looked at Percy and smiled, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh. It's just that Annabeth is on the other team. And she's coming over here to, what I think, wish you good luck," he said as he stalked off to talk to Leo.

"Hey, seaweed brain. Ready to lose?" she asked. A smirk was displayed under her helmet.

"You're so sure you're going to win," he said.

"I am. Don't worry though. I'll try not to injure you too much," she said as she caressed his cheek.

Percy smiled and kissed her. He knew he had caught her off guard. As he was walking away he turned and said, "Bring it on Wisegirl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave reviews. They make me happy! <strong>

**Simplest Writer, out!**


End file.
